Aura Pokemon
Aura Pokémon are, as the term states, Pokémon with an aura. An 'aura' is a feature which changes solely the Pokemon's appearance. Aura Pokémon can be found in the wild, or are more easily accessible in Mystery Gift Codes. They are relatively rare. The fan base can make their own recolor auras, and if wish_z approves of them they can get added into the game. You can submit sprite submissions at his discord, in a channel called "sprite_submission". Types of Aura Tint Auras These auras affects the Pokemon's color. Single-color aura has a 1/400 chance to find, whereas multi-aura Pokemon have a minimum chance of 1/160000 to find (depending on number of colors). * Single-Color Aura Basically, just the Pokemon is tinted one color. There are 12 color auras available, see the table below for the full selection of colors. The chance to find these is 1/400. * Multi-Aura Pokemon can have more than one Aura, and there can be 1-11 Auras AT A TIME on a single Pokemon. These Pokemon are very rare, at a minimum chance to find of 1/16000. Animated Auras The animated aura is a type of aura that applies a special effect upon the Pokemon. These Pokemon have a 1/800 chance to find. When you find one of these, it also has a 1/8 chance to also have a regular aura. It can be multi-aura too! Recolors Recolors (also called 'Alternate forms' or 'Reskins') are a special type of aura that alters the Pokemon's sprite, which were first implemented in v.1.9.0 that alters the Pokemon's sprite. They have a 1/130 (temporary) chance to be encountered or received (initially being 1/200 prior to v.1.9.2.4 and 1/150 prior to v.1.9.3.4). They can also be found with rings, but tints may only be added using Aura Transfer. Since there are so many recolors in the game, an individual page has been dedicated to it. You may look at all the recolors at the developing page, Recolored Pokemon. Making Recolors ￼To make a recolor, you don't need much experience, but it will be better if you have some practice before you start with your official project. To begin with, you will need to follow these steps: # Choose a picture-editing software: '''You can use Microsoft Paint in this case as it has sufficient tools to create a sprite. If you don't have/are not willing to install one, you can use an online software like piskel.com or pixlr.com instead. # '''Choose your Pokémon: You are free to recolor any Pokémon that is present in Project: Pokémon. To increase your chances in getting your sprite accepted, choose a less common Pokémon or one that doesn't have many recolors. # ￼'Select its sprites:' You are only allowed to use Generation 3 or Generation 4 sprites and avoid any animated ones. If the Pokémon is not of those Generations, then use the sprite of the generation it was introduced in. There are many websites from where you can get sprites from, and some of them are pokemondb, bulbapedia, or pokestadium (miscellaneous for mini). Make sure that you get front, back and mini sprites for each Pokémon in the evolutionary line. # Select a theme: You need to have a theme in mind when you're creating a sprite. Try to make your theme unique and not too simple. This will further increase your chances of getting your sprite accepted, but the more complicated theme you choose, the harder it might become for you to make it. You also have to select a recolor name based on the theme, and this will tell the player what your recolor is about. Once you are satisfied with what you've collected, you can start off recoloring your ￼sprite based on your theme. Here are some tips that you should keep in mind when recoloring: # Make sure you can tell what the Pokémon is: Do not overdo the sprite to the level where the Pokémon cannot be recognized. You're allowed to add or remove stuff from the sprite, but don't make the Pokémon unidentifiable. # ￼Focus on the effects: Make sure that you draw shadows properly and sufficiently so that your Pokémon looks 3D. Do not use high contract/bright colors as it makes the Pokémon uncomfortable to look at. Your best option is to prepare a color palette consisting of light, medium, and dark versions of each color. Also, avoid outlines and visible dots on the sprite, unless your theme requires it. # Keep the image size in the range: Do not exceed the range of 96×96 as it is the default front and back sprite size (40×40 for mini). Your image can be smaller but make sure the back frame is exactly to the size specified above. # ￼Keep it PG 7-11: Sprites which contain gore, NSFW content, violence, abuse etc. will be instantly rejected as it is against the Roblox TOS to post inappropriate content. Submitting Your Recolor To submit your recolor, join the Official Project: Pokemon Discord server. The link to the server can be found on wish_z's twitter (@wishRBLX) but is only opened for a short amount of time at any random day. When you've joined, go to the channel #spritenominations and a HR will repost it in another channel (which is invisible to normal users). Wish_z only allows submissions whenever he announces that he's adding more into the game. Make sure to script your recolor correctly or the image in-game will be invisible and fixing this is not a priority to wish.Category:Aura Pokemon Category:Helpful Pages